Shut Me Up
by NamelessSaint
Summary: Both Alice and the White Queen are ready to admit their feelings and act upon them.


_Too long. Much too long._ That's what the Queen thought to herself every day since that wondrous time known as Frabjous Day, when Alice rode forth on the Bandersnatch and took up the mantle of Queen's Champion. The morning began like all other mornings; beginning with a great deal of uncertainty on what new evil would make itself known or what calamity might fall into her lap and demand for immediate attention. And then after breakfast everyone assembled at the front gates to her castle, and waited with baited breath for the prophecy's fulfillment. She did not tell them that Alice, between sloppy kisses, had confessed to her an ever-growing feeling that she just could not do it. She claimed to be no hero, and was a disgrace to Charles Kingsleigh's memory. Alice's insecurities had not dissuaded her belief in the girl's ability, however. They were instead the catalyst for the beginnings of love, a deep emotion that etched itself deep within her heart.

Oh, these were fond memories, and Mirana cherished them with everything that she was. But fond memories did not keep one warm at night; nor did they soothe an aching heart, or a lonely soul that sometimes felt like life was at an end. No, the memories of those soft brown eyes and wistful smile did satisfy-neither on warm spring days nor on cold rainy nights.

And so because of this she realized the need to take up a few hobbies other than tea parties with the hatter or reading by the hearth at night when no one was around. It wasn't that she was too keen on throwing her own parties or take up needlework with her ladies in waiting or doing anything with anybody. She did not want to spend time with anyone other than her Champion; but her Champion was not here, had not been at Marmoreal in over four years.

So Mirana took to thinking about what things she might do to make the passage of time a lot easier to bear. What about the game that her sister was so fond of? What was it called? Never mind, it required an inordinate amount of time outside on the lawns and her pale complexion might not react too well to that. The hatter liked to sew... she dismissed the thought even before it finished forming in her mind as she could not think of a more tedious endeavor. What did Racie and I like to do when we were in the prime of our youth?

_What did she convince me to do? It was more exciting than anything..._

_We ran in the woods at night, under the fullest moons, completely naked, with Illosovic and Tarrant trying to catch up, even though they couldn't._

Mirana blinked and her hands immediately rose to shoulder height. _Do I dare? _The idea of being caught by one of her own guards or by that snooping cat didn't appeal to her. But the idea of designing and creating her own scantily clad clothing, and venturing out at night wearing almost nothing did.

So she spent the better part of one week busy with the sketchpad when she wasn't in meetings, and created many designs of the most interesting and provocative. Everyone in her court would catch her laughing to herself at times and wondered what she was doing. Of course she told no one, not even her dearest friend Tarrant. Because if he knew what she was about to do he would want to participate, and she did not want him to become infatuated with her again. She already had to break his heart once. No more.

She shivered at one particular sketch in her hands and brought the parchment closer to her to examine it more thoroughly. Oh yes, this one had potential. Its simplicity was stunning and what effect would it have on her psyche to actually do it? Mirana looked down at herself and cringed on the inside because she wore this choking white every day, to symbolize the stark difference between herself and Iracebeth. But Racie was gone, possibly dead, and there was no need for such plainness now, was there?

Mirana let out a tremendous sigh and clutched the design to her. She would begin to create her plan tonight, and hopefully be able to wear it by week's end. As every day passed she became more and more excited as the trousers were just perfect, each hem and line carefully sewn with her own kind of perfection. Creating the hat cost a little more energy and time, as it had to be as perfect as the trousers.

The Queen was ready. She hoped that if she met anyone on her exploits tonight that they would be ready, too. Mirana was more than ready. Tonight she would let her inhibitions go, and hopefully—and with a little yearning—she might meet someone that would help her to her freedom. Little did the Queen know, but a certain Champion had set her sights back on Marmoreal that night, for she was feeling quite the same thing that her Queen was—a yearning for passionate fulfillment.

* * *

Alice Kingsleigh was a changed woman. Her many months being away from England had molded her into a woman of confidence and high esteem. She had been excited about the trading trip to China, but was back then still an awkward youth, and so had to group up even more on the ocean voyage to the strange land. It was everything she could have hoped for. Her natural way with people helped to ensure that the business plans were successful, and the company prospered—so did she, more than she ever dreamed of. And when the year was over she had made enough money to buy the Wonder. Her original plan was to sail back to England immediately, and finalize once and for all her new business plan. But as she climbed on board the ship that day something changed within her. Her wanderlust was far from over, so she convinced the crew to come with her on many new adventures.

The Wonder sailed to many lands—to the land of Nippon, where she learned the ways of quiet meditation. Then from there the ship made its way to the United States where, on the Barbary Coast, she entertained herself at one saloon after another, gambling her way down the coast. And it was in the new America that she took on her first lover, and stayed a whole month, and was grieved to say goodbye. But the mayor's daughter was no Mirana, and she had to admit to herself that no woman would ever be. They sailed down the coasts of the America's until the open ocean begged them to travel onwards again. And Alice made many safaris in Africa, hunting as she did, and learned the skill of the chase and many other things. She walked the marble steps of the Parthenon and learned the ancient myths by heart in the hopes of learning how to successfully deal with many cultures. And on these travels she took on more lovers because she wanted to be experienced in the art of lovemaking, as well. She felt that if her path ever crossed Mirana's again—and she sure hoped it would—she wanted to be able to a gifted lover. It was in France that she decided she wanted more experience, so she, for the first and only time, invited a man to her bed and gained knowledge of why women could be attracted to them.

But as each port changed her melancholy grew and her hunger for fulfillment ceased to be lessened. So Alice Kingsleigh made a decision and ordered the Wonder from its passage towards Africa again back towards Europe to the only portal she knew about. She had looked for them, in every land that she visited, in every rain forest or savannah or steppe that she walked in. And then she realized that they could only exist for her in the land she was born in. Because in Morocco she saw a small child following a clothed creature—a meerkat—to a small hole near the stump of a tree, and this startled her. The stump, animal and child disappeared so quickly that she could not react fast enough. And by the time she reached the spot there was nothing to be seen.

* * *

Alice stood at the passage to Underland with her mother's death certificate in one hand and her own self-determination in the other. Four years—long and productive years—but still too many to be away from her heart's desire. So she fell, and let herself drift into a land of dreams.

* * *

Quietly—and with no fanfare—Mirana opened the doors that led out to her gardens and stepped outside, her boots crunching on fallen, dried leaves. She looked down at herself at the striped, dark gray woolen, silk-lined trousers and moaned at way they felt as she moved one leg in front of the other. They were held up by black leather braces that made her skin itch in a delicious and pleasant way. The military-style hat completed her theme, and she adjusted it on her head before pulling her silk gloves firmly over her arms. She wore no underclothes, and the silk that rubbed along her legs touched another place, as well, and moisture pooled at her center. Her eyes were half-lidded as she glided through her gardens towards the deeper forest beyond, and she relished the different sensations each item of clothing caused as they caressed and rubbed her skin.

With each step taking her nearer to the center of the garden Mirana senses were awakened and it seemed like, prior to tonight, she had been living while asleep. Why, oh why, did she wait so long to finally wake up? Why had she lacked the courage up until tonight? She brought both hands up to her breasts ran her palms over her nipples. The sensation was electrifying but it wasn't enough. She needed another's hands on her breasts; she needed a lover tonight and she would not wake up tomorrow alone in her bed. She shivered in anticipation as her perception seemed to double, and she knew that just behind her there was a ripple of energy. She laughed and sauntered onwards.

_Tonight is the night…_

…_to satisfy my heart's desire._

* * *

Alice fell to the soft grass in the Queen's gardens and rolled a few feet before stopping. She sat up immediately and shook her head to relieve a moment's confusion. When she got up a sharp dizzy feeling left her on her backside again as she cradled her head. But then it was suddenly gone and she looked around. There was a figure, not more than thirty yards in front of her, walking into the deep woods and she knew by instinct it was Mirana, even though the clothing—or lack of—was not in keeping with her image of the Queen. She continued to sit, mesmerized, as the woman sauntered out of view, emanating pure sensuality.

Alice's mouth went dry. "Shut me up."

She leapt to her feet and quickly walked towards the retreating figure.

Mirana heard the sound of feet landing on fallen leaves and knew someone was following and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end in anticipation. She brought her hands up to her stomach and slowly ran them up her towards her breasts. Groaning, she squeezed her breasts together and slowly turned around in anticipation. And then she knew, without a doubt, that the figure walking towards her was her Champion and she froze, a look of pure pleasure gracing her entire being.

Alice stopped a few yards from the Queen and her body stiffened with need. Her hands shook as she brought them up to her waistcoat to unbutton it. Her breath was laboured and her eyes burned with fire. "And where, may I ask, is my Queen going to?"

Mirana continued to caress her own breasts and her breathing quickened. "I am looking, my Champion, for someone good at fucking." One hand pinched a nipple and she groaned.

"Fucking, you say?" Alice tossed aside the waistcoat and tugged at her shirt with clenched fists.

The Queen lowered her braces and tossed the hat to the ground. "Well, my Champion, are you good—at fucking?"

Alice popped all the buttons on her shirt and tore it off. "Oh, yes, Mirana, I am well acquainted with fucking." She grabbed the Queen and roughly pushed herself against Mirana's body, then she backed them up against a tree.

Mirana's back scraped against the tree bark and she hissed, wrapping a leg around Alice's hip. "Yes...take me, my Champion."

Alice stopped all movement and looked pointedly at her Queen. "No."

Mirana's eyes narrowed, and something like a sneer shadowed her face. "Take me!"

Alice's breathing was laboured, and she forced down the Queen's trousers, then her own. But again, she stopped. "No."

An almost imperceptible groan of pleasure, then her hand made contact with Alice's face. "Fuck me!"

The slap had its desired effect, and Alice's teeth found purchase on Mirana's right breast. Her lust forced them both down on the ground, and both grunted at the impact. "Fuck…"

And then no more words were spoken.

* * *

Hours later they found themselves on the Queen's bed sharing sweet kisses and lazy caresses. Alice started kissing down her Queen's stomach then stopped and chuckled.

"Now this is delicious."

Mirana wrapped her leg over Alice's shoulder. "I know I am."

Alice looked up. "When did you do this?"

The Queen opened her eyes when she felt her Champion's teeth just above her navel. "The tattoo?"

"Yes."

"Just two days ago. Oh!" She hissed when Alice began to nibble on her flesh.

Alice chuckled and marveled that her own sentiment was echoed back at her, and then decided to quit thinking altogether as Mirana began to squirm.

* * *

Finally Alice rolled them over until the Queen was on her back. Mirana closed her eyes and smiled and then she spread her legs so Alice could settle between them.

Alice rested her head on Mirana's shoulder. "I hope that I have pleased my Queen?"

"You were incredible." She reached over and began to caress Alice's back. "These scratches—do they hurt?"

Alice lifted her head and gently kissed the bruises on Mirana's breasts. "Do these?"

Their eyes met, and answers were not needed.

Alice smirked and began a slow grind. "I love how well we dance together."

Mirana reached down and cupped Alice's bottom and then began to move her own hips. "Dance with me again."

* * *

_**Based on the artwork, "Shut Me Up", by the wonderful artist, Elsaaaa on deviantArt.**_


End file.
